


Keep Me in Suspense

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [15]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: It’s rather unfair that Riley can wear a tux as well as she wears a gown.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Keep Me in Suspense

It’s rather unfair that Riley can wear a tux as well as she wears a gown.

“It helps that it’s a bespoke tuxedo,” she says as she carefully pins her hair up, letting a couple of strands frame her face.

“Dayum…” Maxwell whistles appreciatively. “I wish I could pull off the androgynous look like you do.”

“You do look extremely hot in that eye liner,” Riley grins at his reflection, before turning and taking an appreciative look. “I may not make it through the ball.” She pauses as she turns back to the mirror and smoothes the lapels of the jacket. “Or maybe I’m just saying that because this is the eighty-fourth ball of the year.”

Maxwell chuckles as he straightens his tie. “You sound like Drake.”

“I’m afraid he and I do agree on several things. I mean, that’s a huge reason I had this tux made; I’m just a bit sick of gowns.”

“At least you have more options for variety.”

“You know how to shake things up though. I like the squid brooches. And the squid tie clips. And the squid cufflinks. Oh, you know, how about suspenders?”

This was an interesting development. Maxwell wouldn’t have predicted it. “I don’t have suspenders,” he says slowly.

“Well, next time perhaps.” Riley wanders away, distracted by shoe choices.

Maxwell raises his eyebrows. Kinky. But then, it’s a sexy thought, the idea of sneaking away from a ball and surprising Riley.

***

It’s not easy finding lacy underwear or stockings that would fit well, but Maxwell is pleasantly surprised at how, if not exactly comfortable, tolerable they really are. And how sexy he feels in them. He takes a long look in the mirror. They’re really designed as boxer briefs, just much lacier. The stockings and suspenders are the trickier part, but they don’t look absurd; Maxwell still feels like himself. They actually flatter his legs, giving them an elongating effect. Maxwell steps back from the mirror and smirks at his shirtless form, eyeliner perfectly done, hair messy, and decides to record this moment in case Riley really loves the look and wants some sexy photos. Or in case she’s not into it and Maxwell needs a confidence boost later.

He’s just finishing his last pose and shot when Riley walks into the bedroom. “Maxwell, I…” She stops, allowing her eyes to travel up and down his body. “I…”

Maxwell grins and positions his phone to snap a picture of Riley’s wide eyes and comically open mouth “Success.”

“Maxwell, I have no idea what brought this decision on, but...I not only approve, I am interested to know what I need to do to make it happen more often.”

Maxwell laughs. “Okay, I guess there really are too many balls. You don’t remember our conversation before the last one, when you said I should try suspenders?”

Riley frowns. “Um...suspenders? What do suspenders have to do with garters and stockings?”

Maxwell gestures to the suspenders attaching his stockings to his lacy briefs. “What you just referred to as garters are actually called suspenders.”

“Um, suspenders hold up your trousers. Like what you and Drake and Liam wore at Savannah and Bertrand’s wedding.”

Maxwell is momentarily distracted by the delightful image of Drake and Liam in suspenders, before his mind registers the entirety of what Riley said. “Wait...those things that we wore, those are braces.”

“Braces? Braces go on your teeth. Sometimes on your legs, if you are old enough that you had polio, or you have some other injury or neurological condition.”

Maxwell smirks. “You recall I went to university in London, right? Seems we had this conversation.” He clears his throat and attempts to affect Riley’s generic Midwestern American accent. “Sweaters. Diapers. Strips, not rashers. Sidewalk.”

Riley giggles. “Wow. How funny.” She grins. “Now, as fascinating as I find linguistics, I think you should very slowly turn around.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Maxwell does a slow turn, flexing and posing for good measure.

“Mmm...that ass should be covered in lace all the time.”

Maxwell throws a pouty look over his shoulder, batting his eyelashes. “For you, I may be able to make that sacrifice.”

“So generous. Now you should get over here so I can show you just how much I appreciate this look.”

Maxwell grins and begins to dance his way over to Riley. “Yikes!” His stockings slide a bit too easily on the hardwood floors and he finds his arms flailing about without an ounce of grace, before he topples onto the bed. “Oof.”

“Are you alright Babe?”

Maxwell turns and maneuvers himself into a sitting position. “All good.”

She gives him an impish smile. “Good, now lay down so I can get those panties off and give you a proper blow job.”

Maxwell obeys, wriggling back to give Riley room to position herself. He stares at her hands as she unhooks the suspenders and then curls her fingers into the waistband of the briefs, rubbing her thumbs over the lacy material and inching the briefs down over Maxwell’s thighs and legs, until she’s able to remove them completely, tossing them to land draped over the headboard. 

He smirks at her. “Eager, are we?”

She smiles, letting her eyes travel over his body. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

Maxwell grins. “Can you blame me? I’m at the mercy of the world’s most awesome woman.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Riley leans in and places kisses on Maxwell’s chest, slowly moving lower and lower, until she begins to tease him with her tongue.

“Oooh...Riley.” Maxwell props himself up on his elbows and groans at one of his favorite sights: Riley’s huge brown eyes staring up at him as her head bobs up and down slowly. It’s over too quickly, but not quickly enough, because when Riley pulls away and begins to unbutton her shirt, he knows what’s coming next.

Riley growls as she fumbles with the buttons. “Why do I wear shirts that take more than four seconds to remove?”

“It makes for a good show,” Maxwell grins as he begins to catch sight of her bra.

Riley smiles, her eyes twinkling, as she slowly shrugs her shoulders out of the sleeves of the shirt and allows it to fall down, before squawking in indignation as she catches one of the cuffs on her watch.

Maxwell cackles. “The struggle is real.”

Riley rolls her eyes and slides off the bed, quickly peeling out of her remaining clothes. Maxwell groans at the sight of her, nipples puckered in arousal. She grins as she slides onto the bed next to him. “Take me Maxwell,” she purrs.

Maxwell grins and settles himself between her legs, gasping at how wet she is as he slowly enters her. “That was fast.”

“Honestly, I was horny before I came into the bedroom. That’s why I came up here, actually. Although the sight of you in those briefs and stockings and suspenders definitely expedited things.” She gasps at the feeling of him.

“I should have known something was up when you came upstairs after only working twenty minutes past quitting time instead of forty.”

“Uh huh,” Riley smiles as she takes hold of both of Maxwell’s ass cheeks and squeezes.

“Amending your previous assertion that my ass should always be covered in lace to ‘Maxwell’s ass should always be covered in lace unless Riley wants to touch it or gaze upon its gloriousness’?”

“Mmm...yes. Is that too much to ask?”

“Not at all. I’m still considering getting that tattoo that says Property of Riley Zane. What do you think of that?”

“I think it’s interesting that you get tattoos where other people never see them.”

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s not a no.”

***

“Mmm…” Riley stretches, satisfied, then lazily trails the fingers of one hand over Maxwell’s hip bone and down to his thigh, teasing at his stocking. “You may have me beat as far as the androgynous look.”

Maxwell laces his fingers behind his head and grins. “Admitting defeat so easily?”

“What defeat? It’s a win for me. I get to enjoy the prize.” She lets her eyes, half-lidded, trail over him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been someone’s prize before.” Maxwell loops one arm around her waist.

“That’s because I have impeccable taste.”


End file.
